


i'll be there for you (like i've been there before)

by watermelonbobatea



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Circus, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Ben Is A Magician, Beverly Is An Acrobat, Bill Is (Eventually) The Ring-Leader, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Georgie Denbrough Lives, He Lifts Things™, Human Pennywise (IT), Mike Is A Strong Guy, Most of the time, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pennywise (IT) Being an Asshole, Richie And Eddie Are Tightrope Walkers, She Is Also A Fire-Eater, Stan Is An Animal Whisperer, a bit?, and i love them, and not gorgeous, and they're all adorkable losers, but creepier, he basically looks like bill skarsgard, violence??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-25 22:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermelonbobatea/pseuds/watermelonbobatea
Summary: the losers meet through one thing, the circus. how did they get there? will they get out? guess you'll just have to find outDISCONTINUED
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Introduction: Richie Tozier

Pennywise Clown, the ringleader of The Floating Circus was minding his business when a dirty old 1957 Corvette swerves into the parking lot and a door is flung open. A lanky body tumbles out of the car as it’s brakes screech, and it speeds away. The body, which turns out to be a teenage boy, scrambles to get up. He puts on what appears to be a broken pair of glasses and trudged over to the entrance. Pennywise decides to approach him and briskly walks towards the boy.  
“Hello, young boy. What’s a fella like you doin’ out here?” Pennywise laughed, and the boy looked put off.  
“Fuck off. I don't hafta’ answer to you.” He spits, and Pennywise just smiles.  
“Why, kiddo, I’m just trying to help ya’ out! What's your name, boy?" Pennywise asks, and the boy just stares at him blankly.  
"Richie. Richie Tozier. What's yours, old man?" Richie retorts, and Pennywise resists the urge to roll his eyes.  
"It's Pennywise. Pennywise Clown." He answers, and Riche snorts.  
"That's some weird-ass name. Who the fuck gave it to you?" He sneers, and Pennywise grits his teeth and ignores the comment.  
"Anyways, kid, you look like you need somewhere to stay. I'm offering my home to you, at least for a while." Pennywise offers, and Richie looks conflicted.  
“And why the fuck would I do that? I don't even know you.” He demanded, and Pennywise’s smile turned sour.  
“Just do it, boy. It will be easier for you.” The boy sighed, defeated.  
“Fine. Whatever. It’s free housing, I guess.” He states, and Pennywise grins.  
“Come with me, my house is just this way.” He commanded, and the Richie followed him to the rickety house.

“No. I don’t want to.” Richie cried, hands balling into fists. “You can’t make me!”  
“You’re right, boy,” Pennywise growls, and Richie steps back. “But if you don’t, then you leave. Get it? Join the circus or leave, and be alone again on the streets. Just the poor little abandoned boy who nobody wants. You don’t want that, do you, boy?” He sneers, and Richie feels a tear slip out. He just takes a deep breath and nods his head.  
“Fine. I’ll fucking do it.” He states, and Pennywise smiles.  
“Good. I knew you would.”


	2. Introduction: Eddie Kaspbrak

Eddie Kaspbrak had a plan. A plan for escape. A million thoughts ran through his head as he packed his bag, all jumbling into one giant thought. He needed to leave.  
He reached for the dozens of pill bottles on his nightstand, but shook his head and turned away from them. He ditched his old fanny pack on his bed and opened the window leading to the outside. He breathed in the crisp autumn air and made his way down the siding of the house.  
Once he was on the ground, every thought hit him like a train. Oh my god, I’m really doing this, he says to himself and smiles giddily. He remembers his mother’s harsh words and actions and used that to fuel his journey.

THREE YEARS EARLIER

“I saw you hanging out with that queer boy earlier. I thought I told you to stay away from him.” Sonia Kaspbrak hissed, finger pointing to his chest.  
“Ma’, he’s my best friend. You can’t tell me who I hang out with.” Eddie’s small voice squeaks, barely meeting his mother’s eyes. She made a noise deep in her throat and jabbed her finger at Eddie.  
“You will stay away from all those queers, Eddie. They are no good for you! Mommy just wants you safe, and they will only taint you.” She demands, voice falsely wavering at the end. Eddie breaks at the waver in her voice and goes to comfort her. She snaps back, though, and glasses at him.  
“Why do you care so much about those queers anyway? Are you one of them? Are you gay?” She asks, her voice overpowering any will Eddie had left.  
“Yes, Ma’! I am! I am gay!” He yells, voice becoming more powerful with every word. Sonia gasped, hand reaching for her heart.  
“No..it can’t be. Eddie. Go to your room.” She says in a quiet voice.  
“But...Ma’-”  
“NOW!”  
“Yes, Mommy.”

Eddie arrived in a dark parking lot about two days later, honestly quite tired after such a long trek. He slept on the grass and in a motel and got food from convenience stores. He was about to continue on, but a voice stopped him.  
“Hello, boy. What are you doing here so late?” The voice speaks, and Eddie whips his head around.  
“Who’s there?” He asks warily, and a laugh is heard.  
“I’m Pennywise, I own this place. Are you alone?”  
“Well.. err. I guess I am. I ran away from home, actually.” Eddie answers, surprised at how easily that information slipped out.  
“Well, I have a proposition for you. I can give you a home, food, and clean clothes. All you have to do in exchange is work for me.” The voice, ‘Pennywise’, answers. Eddie contemplates for a while but ultimately decides that it’s better than nothing.  
“Alright, I guess.” He sighs, and the voice comes out of the shadows.  
“Follow me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i lied!  
this one is a bit longer, but for good reason!


	3. Introduction: Beverly Marsh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kind of a trigger warning??  
i'm not sure but there are some mature themes implied  
so just a warning

“Daddy, no!”  
A scream was heard from the Marsh household, where Alvin Marsh and his daughter Beverly were having yet another fight. Alvin slapped Beverly across her face, the stench of alcohol on his breath becoming more clear as he screamed.  
Bev ran into the bathroom, sobbing as she locked and bolted the door. She raked her hands over her face, staring down her reflection in the mirror. Why couldn’t she be normal like the girls at her school? Why couldn’t she have a doting mother and a caring father?  
She screamed until her throat hurt, eyes turning red and bloodshot with every passing minute. She gripped at her hair, pulling hard to distract herself from her thoughts. Her lip was split and bleeding from her teeth ripping it when she bit down.  
Beverly quietly unlocked the bathroom door, slipping out into the hallway. She was about  
to go outside for a quick smoke when her father grabbed her arm. She whimpered at the strong grip but held her ground.  
“I worry about you, Bevvy.” He snarls, the putrid smell of alcohol reaching Beverly’s nose yet again.  
“No! No, Daddy! Let me go!” She screamed, thrashing her limbs around whilst trying to escape.  
“I know what to do with naughty girls like you, Bevvy.” Her dad whispered into her ear, and he dragged her thrashing body into the car. He threw her into the trunk, ignoring her cries and pleas to let her out. He drove in silence, the sounds of Beverly’s crying and screaming drowned out by the music.  
When he arrived at his desired destination, he opened the trunk to see Bev’s eyes wide in terror, her mouth taped shut, and her wrists tied. He laughed and yanked her out. He dragged her to the back entrance of a building, and Beverly was silently crying the entire time. When the door opened, a creepy looking man opened it up. He grinned wide when he saw Bev, and he grabbed her arm.  
“Thank you, Alvin! I’m so glad you offered her to us. We are forever in your debt. Goodbye now.” He says and drags Beverly inside. He rips the tape off of her mouth and unties her wrists. Paralyzed by fear, Beverly could only watch as the man looked over her.  
“Yes, yes. Very perfect indeed…” He murmured, and Bev almost cried out.  
“Oops! I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Pennywise the Dancing Clown! I’m the ringmaster of The Floating Circus, which you are now a part of. Introduce yourself to me, would you?” He sneers, and Beverly swallowed the lump in her throat.  
“I-I’m Beverly.”  
“Oh, what a beautiful name! You will now work for me. Understand?” He says, tone getting darker and darker.  
“Y-yes.” Beverly whimpered, already fearing the future


	4. A/N

SO  
i may have just realized that I posted the Bev chapter twice.  
and I thought I had this shit down.  
anyways, sorry about that.  
it is really embarrassing oh lord.

next chapter up rlly soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm rlly dumb  
sorry y'all


	5. Introduction: Stanley Uris & Bill Denbrough

“S-Stan! Let’s g-go! They’ll c-catch us if w-we’re too s-slow!” Bill whisper-yelled, shoving more clothes and food into his bag. Stan packed faster, grabbing his coat and throwing it over his shoulder. He shivered from the cold gust of air coming from the open window, mindlessly scratching his nails on his arms.  
Bill zipped his bag shut, and started climbing out of the window. He motioned for Stan to follow and scaled down the side of his house. Stan hurried out of the window, closing the window quietly after him. Once he reached the bottom, he grabbed Bill’s waiting hand.  
They started down the road, grasping each other’s hands like a lifeline. They were on this journey together, and they would stick together through it all.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TWO DAYS EARLIER

“Stanley Uris, I did not raise you to be queer! You are such a disgrace to our family name. I can’t believe you would do this to us. I am so disappointed in you.” Andrea Uris said, malice dripping in her voice. Stan stepped back, his bottom lip quivering with his mother’s words.  
“I don’t want you in my sight. Get out of here, now!” Donald Uris yelled, pointing Stanley towards the door.  
Stan ran out as fast as he could, tears flowing freely as he raced to him and Bill’s secret meeting spot. He waited for a bit before the crunching of leaves was heard. He looked up to see an equally heartbroken Bill walking towards their tree. He rushed over to him and Bill just looked at him disappointedly.  
“T-They hate m-me now, S-Stan.” He mutters, a few stray tears falling down his cheeks. Stan hugged him tightly, sobbing into Bill’s shoulder.  
“It’s okay, Billy. My parents said the same. It’s fine. We’ll be okay.” Stan whispered, trying to convince Bill these words, even though he himself wasn’t convinced.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOW

They arrived at an abandoned parking lot a few hours of walking later and saw a strange man standing in the parking lot. They carefully let go of each other’s hands and walk to the man.  
“Uhm, sir?” Stan asks timidly, and the man turns around.  
“Well hello, young men. What could you two be doing at this time of night?” He asks, voice oddly high. Bill exchanges a glance with Stan before answering.  
“W-We’re h-here because w-we ran away.” Bill answers and the man grins.  
“Isn’t that just a wonderful coincidence! I just so happen to have some jobs open in my business here, would you be interested?” He asked, and Stan looked at Bill before nodding.  
“Yeah, I guess. What are they?” He asked, and the man grinned again.  
“You’ll find out. Come with me, it’s warmer inside.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear to y'all i didn't know that i posted the bev chapter twice  
i even sent it to my friend and they didn't notice anything either


	6. not an update :/

oh my god hi guys

it's been literally forever and i feel so bad for not updating, but life kinda hit hard and i didn't have a lot of inspiration

so this story is getting edited

and i mean, A LOT of editing because i just realized how ugly the format and wording was

so after all of the editing, i will try to update!

ok bye love u all

xoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy  
im so sorry for not updating for literal months, i had zero inspiration and was extremely busy
> 
> but now that im in self-isolation, i'm gonna try and update
> 
> stay tuned for the updates and editing!


	7. author's note :(

hey everyone,,

I've made the decision to abandon this work.  
i'm not in the fandom anymore, and i have no real interest to keep this up, and i don't want to leave anyone hanging. if there's anyone keeping up with this ahaha.  
so i'm sorry, but this is discontinued :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the miscommunications :((

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this was so short! i will be posting short chapters like this until the characters are properly introduced.
> 
> pls don't attack me, this is my first posted fic.


End file.
